Drift In Your Eyes
by shattered petal
Summary: "How long did it take you to realise?" "... Too long." -Link/Midna


**author's note**: Just a small, less-angsty-than-usual drabble on Link and Midna. Because I love writing about them. The quote is from the beautiful song "La Ritournelle" by Sebastian Tellier.

* * *

**Title**: Drift In Your Eyes  
**Genres**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: K+  
**Couple**: Link/Midna

* * *

_I drift in your eyes, since I love you._

* * *

Blood trickled down the warrior's thigh, meeting the warm water at his feet. His entire body throbbed, his flesh sore and bruised. After retrieving the last Mirror Shard, Link did not possess the energy to venture back to Arbiter's Grounds. Even though he had his dim moments, Link was smart, and he knew it was time he rested for a while.

The Ordon Spring had always been Link's favourite place. Since he was a child Link usually spent time here to be alone and think. At that time, he didn't know the Spring's water was a remedy for wounds or fatigue. Link was grateful to sit in the warm water, close his eyes and rest his mind. However this wound needed to be treated, so rest would have to wait.

After tugging off his boots, Link peeled off his trousers and removed the belt around his tunic. Hissing in pain he slowly sat back down again, and carefully poured water over his bloody wound. The pain was worse than he assumed.

'Let me.'

Raising his gaze, he allowed his companion to deal with the injury. Never had she offered to help him this way. Usually Midna left him be and pondered over her own problems. Maybe after so long her problems were also his, and pondering was worthless during a time they should rest. He knew she was tired too, but it would be hard to convince her to stay put.

Small hands dipped into the water, before pouring the liquid over the wound on his leg. Link clenched his fists and jarred his teeth, but he remained silent. Soon the blood was nearly gone, and he could already see the wound was beginning to heal.

Finding Link's small bag she searched for any medical supplies he may carry. Fortunately a couple of bandages were inside, and he braced himself with the pain that might come from wrapping his wound in a bandage. Yet even if she was an aggressive and hotheaded creature –– _lady_ –– her hands were very gentle. Link swallowed, waiting for a searing agony to erupt from his wound, but none came.

When he looked at her, he saw how calm she appeared. Just being alone with him, taking care of him, her Knight, Midna couldn't feel more content. Words were not needed between them at this moment. The way she touched him, the way he looked at her–– it was enough.

Then the wound was sealed. Link exhaled slowly, and was about to thank her when she cut through him.

'You're bleeding elsewhere.'

Link followed her line of vision, and to his dismay she was correct. Red liquid ebbed through the green material across his stomach, and he remembered receiving a slash from one of the moblin's weapons. It was typical of Link to forget about an injury, especially one that was in danger of becoming infected.

However it seemed Midna was already attending to the injury. Before Link could do anything, she carefully pried his tunic apart, helping him out of it before allowing him to slip off his undershirt. Again, Link was amazed how soft and gentle she was acting. There wasn't any rush in her actions. Finally, neither were rushing. Now, they could finally stop and notice the other. How fractured and lost they were.

This time it didn't hurt as much. The water was soothing and warm, and her care was almost loving. Link would have happily fallen asleep then and there. No one could ever make him feel so calm. No one.

'I love you.'

The words slipped innocently.

Link opened his eyes and looked at her. Then he smiled, softly.

Reaching forwards, he took hold of one of Midna's small, _gentle_ hands and squeezed. The smile never left his face. His eyes radiated with happiness and content.

'How long did it take you to realise?'

'... Too long.'


End file.
